


Warmth in the Cold

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Expanding on story, Fluff, Gen, Noctis is a blanket hog, Prompto gets cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 5: Sharing a BlanketOn a cold, rainy night in Duscae, Prompto unfortunately suffers from thievery. Gladio comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Warmth in the Cold

“Noct, c’mooooonnnn dude…” Prompto whispers.

‘ _Of all the nights…_ ’

The Duscae Region was known for its rainy weather, but nothing like this. Buckets of water fell onto the haven. Lightning lit up the tent, followed closely by booms of thunder that rattled Prompto’s bones. He was having a hard-enough time trying to sleep through the storm, but now this?

Throughout the road trip, the Prince had gained the reputation among the group as the blanket thief, and it seems Prompto became his unfortunate victim tonight. Prompto tried to free his blanket from Noctis’ death grip, but it was no use. Somehow, he had managed to rumple it up between his arms and legs, spooning it.

Trying once more, he grips the corner of his prize and pulled as hard as he could.

‘ _C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…yes!_ ’ He almost had it!

Noctis growls in his sleep, and subconsciously yanks the blanket back towards him, almost pulling the blond on top of him. He scrunches the blanket back up and curls around it, trapping it in between his arms and his chest.

“Duuuuudddddeeee……” Prompto whines.

He was almost tempted to cry, being as tired as he was. The cold humidity from the storm was starting to affect him. He shivers and rubs his hands over his arms to try and keep warm. Feeling over towards his bag, he grabs his jacket that was laying on top, though it was still damp from when they were caught in the storm earlier.

‘ _Damnit…_ ’

Laying back down, Prompto whimpers, and resigns himself to a very long, cold night. He curls into a ball to preserve what little body heat he had, though it did little to help.

***

Gladio startles awake as a particularly loud boom of thunder shakes the earth. He groans. This was the only part of camping that he despises: inclement weather. Rolling onto his side, he wills his body to go back asleep, but something else caught his attention. Is that…whimpering?

‘ _The hell…?_ ’

He listens longer, trying to make sense of the noise. That sounds like…

‘ _Prompto?_ ’

“Prompto?” he whispers into the dark.

The noise ceases as soon as he speaks, and a moment passes before a response comes.

“Sorry…didn’t mean to wake you…”

“You didn’t wake me…what’s a-matter?”

“It’s nothing…”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing…”

“No…it’s just…well, Noct stole my blanket, and now I’m,” his teeth chatter, “fr-fr-freezing…”

“Why didn’t you wake one of us?”

“Didn’t want to be a…b-b-bother.” His teeth chatter again.

“Come ‘ere then.”

“H-H-Huh?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m gonna let you freeze to death, Blondie.”

Gladio hears him shift, before he slowly makes his way over to the other side of the tent. Another flash of lightning lights up the surroundings, actually helping Prompto to avoid stepping on the other two. Lifting up his own blanket, he lets Prompto crawl underneath and wraps his arms around him to help warm him up.

“Geez, you weren’t kidding, you’re practically an ice cube.”

Prompto laughs quietly, and whispers back, “Yeah…thanks Gladio.”

“It’s not a problem, kid. Can’t have our sharpshooter getting sick, can we.”

Prompto laughs again before he finally relaxes, allowing himself to doze off in the cozy warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's some fluff instead of angst!!
> 
> This is day 5 of FFXV Brotherly Love week. I'm still trying to catch up, but that's not working out well lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more FFXV stuff @katerleegrand.


End file.
